Poker Night
by KingdomFlameVIII
Summary: Axel KNOWS it's never a good idea to go to poker night 'round Luxord's room... or isn't it? Rated M for underage alcoholness; and fat, juicy lemons.


**Warning! Contains Lemon. Shounen Ai. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Smut. Call it whatever you want, it's in here.**

**-Insert witty disclaimer here-**

"Demyx, for the last time, no! Every time I go to poker night at Luxord's I end up wearing nothing but handcuffs and stripper heels!" Axel said disgruntledly.

"Oh come on! It's always more fun with you there! You always end up setting the alcohol on fire and burning Xaldin's hair," Demyx laughed.

"Which leads him to drunkenly chuck his lances my way. And let me tell you, it's not a fun experience."

"Please, Axel? Roxas is gonna come tonight," Demyx winked at him.

Roxas? He knew this was a bad idea. Poker night always ended in disaster. But… the thing was, they played _strip _poker. And the idea of seeing the newest member with nothing on… well, that was hard for Axel to resist. The kid was _hot._ He was set up with the works; blonde hair, blue eyes. Classic fairly tale prince, except he made the look _sexy._

The rest of the members liked to tease Axel for his crush on Roxas. Pedophilia was usually blatantly disregarded in the Organization, since nobodies didn't age. If that weren't the case, Xigbar and Demyx would've gotten it years ago. But that didn't stop them from making jokes about it, especially since Roxas was only fifteen or sixteen.

Nobody but Saïx knew that Axel was only eighteen when he stopped aging, despite his older appearance. Saïx had been too, but the bluenette teased him with the rest of them. Axel didn't care, but he didn't much appreciate when they dropped hints to Roxas. Not that it mattered much, the kid was so naïve to begin with.

Axel wanted him and everybody knew it. He shot Demyx a glare but then sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll come," he growled.

"Yay!" said Demyx, giving a little skip, "It's gonna be soooo fun!"

"I can hardly wait," Axel said sarcastically.

"Well if you don't want to be the first one naked go change out of your uniform quick," Demyx said, "We start in ten minutes."

Since their uniform consisted only of a coat, pants, boxers, socks, shoes and gloves, Axel had learned pretty quickly that it was a good idea to change before playing.

He went up the stairs into his room to change, when he re-emerged he was wearing a white wife beater, a black short sleeved shirt which he left unbuttoned, a pair of jeans, a belt, a chain, two wristbands, four rings, boxers, shoes, socks, one earring, a choker, and a ponytail (anything goes).

He knew he was no match for Luxord, since one: the man had power over cards, and two: he had nine earrings in _one _ear.

Nobody tried beating the platinum blonde gambit though, since he won every round, he'd become more of the dealer than anything else. Which was recently demoted to bartender anyway since he continued to give Demyx the losing cards.

With a resigned sigh, Axel rand a gloved hand through his tomato-colored hair and pushed the door open to the rec room, which was set up with a table large enough to fit every member, a full bar, a pool table, and a stripper pole. Everyone but Axel was already seated, aside from the Superior, but that was a given, he _never_ attended poker night.

"Axel! You made it!" Demyx cheered, hopping up from his own chair.

"Yeah, yeah, I came this week. I swear I'm walking out if you try to make me dance on the pole again."

Everyone at the table except Roxas laughed at the memory, whereas Roxas just looked a bit nervous.

"Alright, fuckers, deal me in," said Axel with a grin, taking his place between Demyx and Saïx. Vexen, who had been dubbed the official dealer since nobody wanted to see him naked, shuffled the cards and passed them out to everyone.

The first round of cards finished, Zexion being the loser. He peeled off his shirt uncaringly and oblivious to Demyx, who was staring, while Lexaeus, the winner (who also happened to have the best poker face) gathered his winnings.

Since they didn't have real chips they played with potato chips. Lexaeus munched happily on one when Larxene leaned across the table and snatched one away.

"Bitch, give it back," Lexaeus growled.

"Or what?" Larxene said in her, as Axel dubbed it, "pussy screech" falsetto.

Lexaeus pounded his hammer sword on the table, causing the entire room to shake. Everyone casually held onto their glasses to prevent them from falling, as this was pretty standard poker etiquette. The edge of the hammer happened to catch Larxene's pinky. She howled in pain and summoned her knives, making good use of the saying 'if looks could kill.'

They brawled for the next few minutes, to everyone's excitement. They started betting their chips on the outcome of the fight rather than the current hand. During the midst of all this, Demyx moved from his spot to Lexaeus' empty one, next to Zexion, and Roxas found the opportunity to come sit by Axel.

"Is poker night _always _like this?" he asked Axel, staring at the mad woman in disbelief.

"Oh yes," Luxord answered for Axel, bringing them both drinks, "standard practice. Larxene can't go one night without dishing it out on at least one unlucky soul."

"I _heard _that," Larxene snarled, tossing one of her knives in Luxord's direction. Luckily Luxord was well prepared for this, and he dodged it easily. It ended up tangled in Xaldin's mess of black dreadlocks, who snarled furiously and got up to join the tussle.

"Enjoy," Luxord added to them, before returning to the bar to pour more drinks.

"What's in this?" Roxas asked Axel, suspiciously eyeing the clear liquid that had been brought to him.

"Knowing Luxord, something deadly," Axel said, taking a sip. He noted Roxas' horrified expression. "Figure of speech kid, relax. I don't mean it'll actually _kill_ you. It's just probably really strong," he took a sip of his own, "eugh, yep," he said, making a face.

Roxas sipped at his, then coughed and choked, making an expression identical to Axel's. "What the fuck?" he gasped, "It looks like _water._"

Axel couldn't help but laugh, "Vodka kid. Got it memorized? Remind me to tell Luxord to start you off with something with less strength next time. Here," he picked up Saïx's glass of coke and handed it to Roxas, "this'll dilute the taste. Oh give it a rest, bright eyes," he added to Saïx, whose golden eyes glared at him.

"Why do you guys _drink_ this?" Roxas asked incredulously, eating one of Axel's chips.

Axel laughed, "For the effects of course. A couple more sips of that, and you'll know what I'm talking about." He winked.

Larxene, Lexaeus and Xaldin returned to the table, laughing like nothing had even happened, though Axel could see a light bruise forming on Larxene's face, and Lexaeus' already wild hair was singed and his jacket was slashed through.

Thirty rounds and ten drinks later, Demyx was in his socks, shoes and underwear and passed out on the table, for the moment. Axel managed to keep his tank and pants on, most accessories discarded. Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin, Zexion, and Lexaeus were all topless (Larxene still wearing a bra, however). Xigbar and Saïx were still fully dressed and smug looking, and poor Roxas, who hadn't thought to change before showing up, was left only in his underwear.

The alcohol was starting to take effect on everyone. They couldn't keep much track of whose cards were whose, and a few members had discarded them altogether. Demyx, who had woken up again, started singing show tunes with Zexion, very loudly and off key. Larxene threw her shot glass at them, which Zexion blocked with his Lexicon.

Roxas, Axel noticed, had almost fallen out of his seat multiple times. The blonde was chatting animatedly in his direction, but Axel found it hard to understand anything he was saying. But he looked pretty darn cute.

"Hey! Hey, Roxas is about to lose," Xigbar pointed out, after Roxas had already been in his underwear for well over ten minutes "you know what that means."

"Wha? Whuzzat mean?" Roxas slurred.

"Means you gotta either take your underwear off, or put these on and dance on the pole," said Xigbar, amused, tossing him the heels.

Roxas cheeks flushed a bright angry red, "Wait, how do I dance?" he asked, confused.

"Larxene, show the kid," Saïx said to her. Marluxia whistled, "Yeah, go girly!" he cheered.

The platinum blonde strutted over to the pole. She huffed and rolled her eyes, then ground against the pole, sliding up and down, then hooked her leg on it and spun herself around, resulting in lots of hooting and wolf-whistling from the ten other men in the room.

"That's all I'm fucking doing," she growled, "Mr. Vertically Challenged can figure the rest out on his own.

Roxas glared daggers at her, to which she said ,"Ouch, the kitten has claws."

He got up and stumbled over to the pole. Axel was almost scared that he would twist his ankles, those heels weren't for the faint hearted.

He made it okay though, and soon began dancing with easily as much grace as Larxene had. Axel was rendered speechless, he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. He started noticing things like how the shapes of Roxas' muscles changed when we tried something new, and the _incredibly _sexy facial expressions he was making; ranging from a shy confused one to a "my eyes are half closed and out of focus because I'm so drunk" look, which could easily be mistaken for a sensual one.

He was so completely absorbed in Roxas' performance that he didn't even notice the whispering coming from the others.

"Roxas!" Demyx called, "You can come sit down now. We're gonna play a new game."

Roxas slid gracefully off the pole and tried to strut back to the table, but only ended up tripping and landing on his face. Axel hurriedly got up to help, taking the shoes off him and throwing them at Vexen, who summoned his shield in just enough time to stop them from gouging his eyes out.

"Wha kine' a game awee playin now?" Roxas slurred. Apparently he didn't handle his alcohol very well at all.

"It's called "truth or dare," said Demyx cheerfully.

"Oh please, Demyx, not truth or dare," Axel complained, "I haven't played that since I was like, what? In high school? I ended up stuck in a closet with _this _prick last time I tried playing that!" he jabbed a thumb in Saïx's direction.

"Pshaww, what happened?" Xigbar asked Saïx.

"No comment," the bluenette snapped.

"Come on, if were gonna play, let's just play," said Marluxia, "someone go already."

"Okay! Okay okay, I'll go first!" said Demyx enthusiastically.

"Alright, Demyx, truth or dare?"

Demyx's face fell, "Oh…" he started disappointedly, "I thought I was gonna ask first. That's okay though, I'll do that when I'm done. Truth?"

Marluxia thought for a moment. Believe it or not, finding topics for this particular game was much harder that it seemed. Suddenly a malicious grin crept across his flawless face, "How many people in here have you slept with?"

"Awwwwh, no fair Marly!" Demyx whined.

"How many?"

"Five…"

"As if!" Xigbar slurred obnoxiously, "Der's uhh, Marly, and uhh me, and Lexaeus and Axel of course. Probably Larxene," he cackled, "and superior, and ummm... oh! And Zexy of course!"

There was a massive outburst at this, in which Xigbar came out with a burn mark and a knife stuck in the hole where his eye used to be.

"Bunch a' Negative Neils you guys are," he said grouchily.

"You shouldn't'a went there," said Demyx cheerfully, "I have never in fact slept with Larxene, who the hell would?"

Larxene stood up, "Demyx, I swear…"

"Water, Larxy, water," said Demyx smugly. Larxene sat down, cursing.

"What's that about?" Roxas whispered to Axel, giggling.

"If your pour water on her she spazzes and electrocutes herself," Axel explained with a snort, "Ever wonder why her bangs look like little antennae? That's what happens when it rains."

"Shut up Axel," Larxene snarled.

"How does she shower?" Roxas asked.

Silence.

"Umm… I _never_ even thought about that," said Axel thoughtfully. "How _do_ you shower Larx?" Everyone looked at her expectanly. Apparently nobody else had ever considered the matter either.

"None of you will ever find out how I shower," Larxene said simply, sipping at her martini, "because where would the fun be if I didn't make you wonder? And don't EVER call me Larx, Axel."

"That's not what you said last—FUCK!"

If Axel had not moved at that very second, he'd have been nothing more than charcoal by the time Larxene was done shooting lightning bolts at him. Xigbar whooped as he dodged the first one and soon Demyx roused a chanting of "Dance, Axel, Dance!"

"Some help you guys are," Axel grumbled as he trudged back to his seat.

"If you ever make any sexual nuances about yourself and I again, I will kill you," said Larxene calmly.

"Come on guys! I thought we were playing truth or dare!" Demyx complained.  
>"For the record, I have never slept with Demyx," said Zexion. "Yet," he added, winking at Demyx, who practically fell out of his chair.<p>

"Message received, everyone," said Axel, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay okay okay, next person!" shouted Demyx over the din, "Axel! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… dare," Axel said. He didn't know where the bravery to face one of Demyx's dares come from. The last dare he took on… let's just say he couldn't walk right for a week afterwards.

A malicious grin crept onto Demyx's face and Axel was sure he'd regret this later.

"I dare you…" he paused for dramatic effect, "to make out with Roxas… for _five whole minutes!_"

_Oh…My…Heartless…_ thought Axel._ He is _so_ doing this on purpose. One day I will kill him… and probably thank him, for this. _It wasn't like he wasn't completely in the mood to make out with Roxas. But he didn't think he could get away with it. What if he did something stupid? He doubted Roxas would agree to it anyway. Did he even know _how?_

"Is that the best you can come up with Demyx?" Axel asked coolly. He turned to Roxas, "Are you, erm, up for it? I've never refused a dare before…"

Roxas, whose head was down on the table, lifted his head up, "Say wha?"

Axel, who was never one for subtlety, said bluntly, "We've been dared to do some hardcore kissing for five minutes. You up for the challenge?"

Roxas blushed red as a beet, "Umm sure… I mean… I guess… like if you are…"

Everyone (who was awake) in the room sniggered, "Oh believe me, he's up for it," said Luxord, passing out yet another round of drinks. Saïx, who was the only one who could actually hold his alcohol, took yet another shot of his poison, whereas Lexaeus, who despite his large build could not hold his liquor at all, passed out on the table with a loud _thwack_, causing giggles all around.

"So you guys gonna do it or not?" said Marluxia interestedly, leaning closer to them, his hands supporting his head and his elbows on his knees, "I'd hate to see Axel wimp out on a dare."

"Shut up, we'll do it," said Roxas defiantly. Apparently being drunk made him confident and headstrong. And a little bit irritable, "Holy Kingdom Hearts, you might as well all be teenaged girls," he promptly grabbed Axel by his tank top and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Green eyes widened considerably at the sudden warmth encompassing his lips. It was obvious that Roxas didn't have the slightest clue what he was doing, as the kiss was sloppy and he kept his mouth shut; not to mention he was drunk, they both were. But the blonde seemed enthusiastic anyway, so Axel let his eyes slide shut as he took over.

He brought his hands up to gently take the boy's face and maneuver it so that it was angled in a more suitable way for kissing, trying to coax Roxas' mouth open as well. After a moment Roxas seemed to catch on, he cracked his mouth open ever so slightly and allowed Axel to snake his tongue between his lips. Axel was determined to make the most of this while he could, how often did opportunities like this come around?

Obviously he was very surprised when Roxas responded by eagerly climbing on top of Axel, straddling his hips, and wound his fingers through his hair. He rolled his hips down once and Axel gasped, allowing Roxas to sweep his tongue through the redhead's mouth. Where had all of this sudden experience come from? Sora must not be as innocent and naïve as Axel thought.

Axel eagerly brought his tongue up to meet Roxas'. They battled furiously for dominance, and of course Axel won. He slowed things down a little, flicking Roxas' tongue here and there, trailing his own along the roof of his mouth, the inside of his lips. He wanted to taste every bit of sweet perfection that was Roxas, before his time was up.

He was completely oblivious to the catcalls and wolf whistles coming from his colleagues. He remained oblivious when Demyx said, "And time! Okay, you guys can stop now."

Roxas, however, wasn't. He broke the kiss. "W-what are you doing to me?" he panted. They were both breathing heavily. Axel noted several things about Roxas, one being that, though they showed fear, his blue eyes were clouded over with lust. Another was his cheeks, which were flushed bright pink. Last but not least he didn't need to look for. He could _feel_ it poking at his waist.

Without even caring that everyone else in the room was watching, he leaned in and whispered huskily to Roxas, "Why? Want me to stop?"

He trailed his hands up and down Roxas' sides and he shuddered, "N-no, but w-why do I feel like—?"

"Come with me, I'll show ya," said Axel. Roxas, who was still on top of him, nodded. Axel didn't bother pushing him off and walking, he just put his hands on the blonde's ass and swept him up, carrying him out of the room, leaving behind an excited outburst from their friends. By the sound of it they had been making bets on the outcome of this dare.

Axel quickly reached his own room, shut the door and locked it, blocking out all noise. He set Roxas on the bed and looked down at him. He was obviously still naked, besides the underwear, where there was a considerable bulge. Roxas looked at him, wearing a look that seemed torn between surprise and want. He looked _extremely _sexy like that.

"So, how ya feelin, Rox?" Axel teased, climbing on top of the blonde and deliberately dragging his hips up as he crawled forward. Roxas gasped and clutched Axel's shoulders.

"Ah!—feels weird," he moaned, "I want—more!"

Axel chuckled and started to nip and suck Roxas' neck. The blonde mewled and arched his back, his erection growing. Axel could feel his own aching as well. He reached down and teased the skin around Roxas' hips and thighs, making the blonde hiss.

"Yes? What is it?" Axel asked, knowing all too well what the blonde wanted.

"I—I want…" he trailed off, probably hoping that Axel would get the message and continue what he was doing.

"What do you want Roxas?" Axel wanted to hear him say it. The blonde growled in frustration, bucking his hips into Axel. Axel bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

"I want you… to touch me," Roxas panted, "there." He wiggled his hips.

"Well why didn't you say so?" said Axel, he danced his fingers lightly over the fabric that lay between Roxas' skin and his own. Roxas whined and grabbed his hand and pushed it down so that there was more contact.

"Eager are we?" Axel grinned. He leaned down and dragged Roxas' boxer's off, in a way that he knew would be tantalizingly slow; with his teeth.

"Axel!" Roxas whined. The sound of the sexy blonde moaning his name was delicious, and Axel was beginning to get impatient as well.

With one hand, he took both of Roxas' wrists and pinned them against the headboard. He brushed the tips of the fingers on the other hand over the blonde's lips.

"Suck." He instructed. Roxas complied, and Axel watched his facial expressions. The blonde writhed underneath him, trying to buck his hips while his hands were restrained. Axel let go and clutched at his own erection, which was still covered, and figured it'd be a good time to remove his pants.

When they were off and he looked back at Roxas, he could see the blonde stroking himself, making the most deliciously sinful expression Axel had ever seen. Knowing all too well that the blonde would drive himself over the edge before they even got to the good part if he continued, Axel took his hands and pinned them against the headboard again, making Roxas cry out in dismay.

"You're gonna have to not to that Roxy," he said huskily, "or it'll be over before we can get to the good part."

He removed his fingers, which were now covered in a decent amount of saliva so Roxas could speak.

"I-it gets better?" said Roxas in disbelief. Axel fought to keep control of himself. He wanted the other boy, and he wanted him _now._

"Yeah it does, but first, it's gonna hurt a bit."

"Please, Axe!" the blonde moaned, wanting to be touched.

Axel pushed one finger to the blonde's entrance. Roxas hissed in pain when the finger wiggled through the tight muscle. He brought his lips up to meet Roxas' and placed several soft kisses on his lips.

"It gets better, I promise," he assured him, adding another finger. Roxas bit his own tongue, then kissed Axel. Hard. It was almost violent the way he thrashed his tongue around. Then suddenly he moaned and thrust his hips into Axel's hand.

Axel, assuming he'd just found the blonde's prostate, hit the spot again. Roxas cried out in pleasure, breaking the kiss and screamed, "Fuck, Axel!"

Axel removed his fingers and clutched his hard on, getting into position.

"This _will _hurt. More than before." He warned the blonde. Roxas, for the first time since their first kiss, opened his eyes fully.

"Just fucking _do something_. Now." He begged.

Axel spread his legs with his free hand and pushed himself in, the tight ring of muscle clamped down hard on him. He groaned, wanted desperately to move his hips, but waited for Roxas to adjust to the feeling. He kissed away a tear that slid down Roxas' cheek, and soon the blonde's face relaxed, the lines of pain smoothing.

Axel took this as an okay to go, and thrust. Hard. Roxas opened his eyes and mouth wide.

"H-holy heartless! Do that a-fucking-gain, Axel!" he gasped. Axel felt that familiar warmth pool up in his lower region; he wasn't going to last long.

He pulled out and slammed in again, his thrusts getting harder and faster, and Roxas' groaning becoming louder and more consistent. He was so _tight_. Roxas started thrusting his own hips in time with Axel's.

"A-Axel! I- I'm—"

Axel knew what he was trying to say. He was close too.

"Say my name, Roxy," he ordered, grabbing hold of Roxas' erection, which was dripping with precum, and pumping it hard. Roxas screamed.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Axel! Axel!" He screamed repeatedly. White sticky liquid shot into Axel's hand as Roxas convulsed, his eyes rolling back. The walls of the blonde's rectum clenched, Axel couldn't take it anymore. With one last cry of the blonde's name, the most powerful orgasm he'd ever felt swept through him as he filled Roxas with his seed, continuing his thrusts until it was over.

He pulled out, breathing hard, and collapsed on top of Roxas, unable to move just yet. Roxas clutched his shoulders, planting soft kisses along his collarbone.

"What _was_ that?" he asked, bewildered. Axel lifted his head up to meet Roxas' blue eyes.

"That… is called sex, Roxas. People do that…" he chose his words carefully, "when they love each other."

The blonde's eyes widened considerably, "But I thought we couldn't love—" he started. Axel pushed a finger to his lips.

"The heart isn't something you can see. It isn't something tangible. I believe that we can… feel. Our emotions are just buried deep inside, waiting in darkness to be found again. I don't have a physical beating heart, but I know I feel for you. I love you." He'd been longing to say those words to Roxas for a very long time.

Roxas leaned up and kissed Axel softly on the lips.

"Okay, Axel. I… I think I love you too."

**Phew! I don't think its ever taken me that long to write a oneshot. THREE WHOLE DAYS! Also, that was my first ever full-on sex that I ever wrote. Im quite proud of myself, writing from a seme's perspective isn't as easy as it looks!**

**Please Review! **


End file.
